1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a secondary battery and manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A secondary battery is generally manufactured by accommodating an electrode assembly having a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator interposed therebetween into a can together with an electrolyte.
A secondary battery is classified into a cylinder type secondary battery and a polygonal type secondary battery according to a shape of a can. The cylinder type secondary battery is manufactured by accommodating a cylindrical electrode assembly into a cylindrical can.